


cherry blossoms

by yyxybutterfly



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Writing, Lowercase, POV First Person, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxybutterfly/pseuds/yyxybutterfly
Summary: i think of the way you smiled at me today.





	cherry blossoms

monday, april 15, 2019. 02:48 am.

i think of the way you smiled at me today. the sun was shining behind you and through the petals of the cherry blossoms. it lighted up your face in the best of ways; your eyes shined with both happiness and blessed radiance as they looked at me, up from the bouquet in your hold that might have costed a little bit more than i could afford to pay. skipping out on some snacks definitely meant nothing compared to seeing you like this.

i couldn't tell if your hair was actually made of silken gold or if it was just an illusion of my feelings. it certainly felt real when my hands touched it, felt its warmth as i slid it behind your ear, tinged pink. that warmth mirrored into my grin, i'm sure, because i really couldn't help the aching at the corners of my mouth, not when your gentle laughter still rang through my mind.

you were always bolder when it came to novelty. it wasn't too soon or too late to act; we had long since fallen into a comfortable balance at some point in the past, our bond always just as strong as right then. it is still why it was you who guided me down by the shoulders, height a little too inconvenient even while you're standing on your tiptoes. 

i still remember everything about that moment. the birds chirping in the chill morning air, the distant murmur of other people taking a stroll in the park on an early sunday, the fact that my feet were freezing inside my boots and yet i felt my chest warmer than ever before. your lips pressing to mine in thanks for the gift, not for less than a second, but probably not more than a minute; i lost count way too fast, distracted by making sure i would never forget that moment.

when you pulled back, your eyes opened and stared into mine. your breath came out in moderate mist puffs, warmer than the air. i don't know if i was even breathing, but it didn't matter, and neither does it now. what does however matter is the way you smiled and giggled, so full of life as you hugged the wrapped flowers to your chest, leaning a cheek against my shoulder and simply standing there, basking in the sun by my side.

those flowers weren't really that big of an expense. they did look like your treasure though; i'm glad that you really valued them so much. i did spend quite a lot of time carefully looking through and selecting some colors i know are among your favorites. they looked good enough as a final result, but i wasn't completely happy with them until i saw the grin that lighted up your face.

maybe you treasure me as much as you do those flowers. your arms wrapped around my waist as you stood there, and i couldn't help holding you in mine too. the sun was already higher up at that point, and my black clothes were starting to warm up, but i felt comfortable with you there.

i'll get you a prettier bouquet next time. or maybe something even better than flowers. maybe i'll manage to craft it myself, no matter how small it might be, or unsuccessful. and perhaps i'll grow to be as beautiful as you or these little nothings until then. i want to be all i can for you, however i can, until you know that you really deserve the best there is.

it's all for you when it comes to me. i'm happy just as long as you are too. thank you for creating a better me, and especially thank you for giving me something so much better than what i used to be.

journal entry only for park chaewon.  
son hyejoo. 03:43 am.


End file.
